


Holding Onto You

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: When Conrad wakes up, there's half a lapful of sleeping king over him.





	Holding Onto You

When Conrad wakes up, there's half a lapful of sleeping king over him, one of Yuuri's legs over his own, his other hand clinging to his shirt. From what little he can see without moving, Yuuri's mouth is half open and he's snoring a little.

Conrad smiles and tries a move that used to work on Wolfram when this happened and he was young, gathering Yuuri closer to him, close enough that Yuuri mutters something in his sleep and cuddles until they're pressed flush against each other, as slow and careful as he knows how, craddling Yuuri's head with a hand, his other arm around his waist and rolling them over.

Yuuri remains sleeping, but his plan doesn't work as Conrad planned, since Yuuri doesn't let go of him, his hand still holding tight to his shirt, his forehead and nose pressed against his neck.

Conrad sighs softly and shakes his head. It's late and he knows he should go, but the bed is so warm and with Yuuri's body cuddling as close as possible, he doesn't wish to move. So instead he moves again, once more careful of not waking up the sleeping king so that they can both be on their sides, one of his arms craddling Yuuri's head, their legs tangled together, before Conrad closes his eyes again.


End file.
